- Scorched: Blue Passion -
by TheLovingShadow
Summary: A young, antisocial teenager finally gathers the self confidence to ask his long time friend, stepsister, and crush out for a date. But what happens when his heart is broken? Male OC X Female Lucario MA 18 for specific reasons. First story.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Pokemon in any way, shape, or form. All rights go to their respective owners.**

...

It was a perfect day. Pidgeys were flying around in the air, Butterfees fluttered around the flower gardens, and Dewgongs were jumping in the nearby lake. I sat on a bench in a park close to the Pokeversity, nervously checking my phone from time to time as I waited.

"So... I heard that you wanted to tell me something?" A gorgeous blonde teenager walked up and sat on the bench next to me. In reality,she was my only friend, but my best friend. "C'mon Mark, you know you can tell me anything, right?" She smiled, showing me her perfect white teeth. Her name was Sarah. 5'7", busty, and sexy as fuck. She was hit on by almost every guy in school, but for some reason she decided to hang out with me. She had once of the faces that if you even just glanced at it, you'd be entranced and follow her every move, unable to remove your eyes. We had been friends since 6th grade, all the way up to college.

"Yeah... It's just..." I sighed, before thinking for the millionth time if I should really do this. "Would you like to, you know... Catch a movie later? Like a date?" I glanced towards her, noticing her cute black dress. Then, I stared at my shoes, which had become insanely interesting in the past few moments, shifting a bit as I stuffed my hands in my pockets. A horrible, awkward silence filled the air between us.

"I'm sorry... But I already have plans with someone else..." She said. I heard her breathe in slightly. Sighing, I pulled my hands out of my pockets and adjusted my jet black, red tipped hair.

"It's fine... Can I ask with who though?" I said, still staring at the ground. A breeze caressed my face, making my leather jacket waver a bit. I heard her breath release.

"Brandon Fuanta..." She whispered. Her eyes left me, and I looked up to see her staring at her feet.

"The transfer student that literally just came today?"

"Yeah..." I just stood there, unable to respond. My best friend, one of the few people in the world I felt comfortable around, had chosen to date a guy we know nothing about rather than the guy that's been by her side, laughing and crying with her, goofing around and studying with her, talking and hanging out with. It broke a bit of me.

"Well, enjoy your date I guess..." I said, clear disappointment and sadness visible on my face. I stood there a bit longer, waiting to see if she would react, but she said nothing. Taking that as my cue to leave, I turned my back on her, and started to walk away.

"I'm so sorry..." She said again. I kept on walking, my black running shoes crunching on the pavement. "I'm really sorry." She called out. I kept on walking, taking out a pair of headphones, plugging one in. "Mark!" I stopped walking and just stood there, my hands in the pockets of my jeans. "We're still friends, right?" She asked, a hint of hope in her voice.

I said nothing.

"Mark?" Her voice called out again. I turned around and took off my necklace, one of those that you can buy at the store that was paired with another, like two half hearts that said Best on one side and Friends on the other. I pulled off the friendship bracelet she had made me a few years ago, and the key chain she had given me on my birthday. I walked forward, refusing to make eye contact with her.

I placed all three items on the ground in front of her. Turning, I stood there with my back to her.

"Maybe he can find a better use for these than me." I whispered, just loud enough for her to hear. Walking forward, I heard her whimper a bit, before I heard her shoes slide along the pavement as she collapsed to her knees.

"Mark..." She cried, her voice cracking a bit.

"I'll be fine... Just go and be happy..." I said, not even turning to say goodbye.

And on I walked.

...

I knew it wouldn't go through. I knew it wouldn't work anyway. But I decided to try. That's all I did. Try. And where did that get me? An even lower level of self confidence and nowhere to go. Literally nowhere to go. My parents had died in a car crash when I was young, and none of my other relatives had wanted to take me in. So I was put into the foster system.

I stayed with 3 families before I finally settled in with a nice family, which was extremely lucky of me. The first of the four families seemed really nice at first, but they were abusive and yelled at me for no reason. The second family tried to sell me as a sex slave, before the police broke in during a drug raid. The third family was just too poor to feed another mouth in the house, and after about a month, they kicked me out into the streets. I was out of the system. Technically.

The last family was actually Sarah's. I was crossing the street around 10:30 PM to try and find some food in a garbage somewhere, or a cardboard box to sleep in, when a car turned the corner and smashed into me, and sped off into the distance. I couldn't move, because both of my legs had broken, along with a punctured lung. I stayed there for about an hour, losing consciousness and blood fast, before I heard another car approaching, a few moments before I passed out.

I woke up in a hospital bed, a small Umbreon snoring next to me. I groaned as I tried to sit up, clutching at my chest, wincing at the pain. Just then, the door opened and I saw Nurse Joy walk in.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." She said with a smile. Behind her, I saw a family of three standing there, looking at me with a smile.

...

After telling them my story, they took me in. Of course, I was worried about how they would treat me and such, but after half a year of nothing but kindness, I finally began to trust them. Especially Sarah. She was an only child, so she was excited that she had someone to have fun with, and I was excited that I wouldn't have to worry about where I would sleep at night and what I would have to eat. They took care of me, and made me part of their family. There is no way I could return the favor of how much they've done for me.

Now I have nowhere to go. But I don't really care. I just want to go somewhere where I can love, and be loved back. That could be anywhere from the next town to the outer borders of Sinnoh.

The golden afternoon sky began to turn into a light purple, before darkening into a deep, dark blue, finally reaching pitch black. Stumbling around in the dark, I grasped around until I found a large tree. Holding onto the bark, I felt around until I found a small crook in the base where I lay down and curled up into a ball.

"Goodnight..." I mumbled, staring at the night sky, watching the stars begin to sparkle, before my eyes shut in tears.


	2. Chapter 1: Lab Coat

**I do not own Pokemon in any way, shape, or form. All rights go to their respective owners.**

...

A large drop of water smacked me square in the head, shocking me awake. Wondering where I was, and what the hell I was doing sleeping under a tree, I stood up, stretched, and started to glance around.

And it all came crashing back.

I remembered everything. Sarah. Brandon Fuanta. And running off into the forest. Something sharp struck my heart, and I aimlessly clutched at it, my eyes staring into space as I fell to my knees. Tears formed in my eyes as I sat there, rain beginning to fall from the dark sky above.

"Nothing. There's nothing left in my life. Nothing at all." I said, standing up. I trudged forward, slipping a bit on the muddy path.

"Nothing. Gone." I repeated over and over as I walked. A blinding flash of lightning struck a nearby tree with a tremendous crash. Breaking me out of my stupor, I yelped and ducked as sharp splinters and fragments of wood shot past me, embedding themselves in the bark of other trees.

"Damn... Looks like this one didn't survive either..." Ringing began to form in my ears, growing louder and louder, blocking whoever was speaking out. Cautiously, I stood up, glancing around to see if there was anything that could potentially kill me flying in my general direction. All I saw was this strange man in a lab coat, jotting down something in notebook.

"Excuse me, but what the hell just happened?" I asked, wincing a bit. Reaching up, I touched the outer ring of my ear, feeling a warm, wet liquid smear across my fingers. The man spun on his heel, pointing his pen at me.

"Wait... You survived? But all the others died when I landed even a mile away..." His eyebrows raised, and his eyes widened. "This is tremendous! I've finally got a working patient!"

"Woah woah woah. Back up a bit. Patient?" I asked, taking a step back.

"Yes, you're my patient as of right now." He replied, grabbing my wrist.

"No, I don't think I-" I stopped, as he pulled out a syringe and plunged it into the side of my neck, injecting the luminous yellow liquid into my bloodstream.

"Goodnight, I'll be checking on you from time to time." He said, as my eyes shut from the power of the sedative.

...

I awoke to bright lights and a cold, metal surface beneath me. Squinting to get my eyes better adjusted to the light, I tried to sit up, but found my wrists and ankles were strapped to the room was completely empty besides a wide array of machines, and a single door to his left. What kind of shit did I get myself into?

"Subject 1 has pass tremendously through the first 6 stages. Proceeding with stage 7." A high pitched, very feminine voice boomed from a PA system in front of me, pounding my ears into oblivion. The door opened. Struggling to remove the bindings that held me down, I lifted my head, straining to look around to see who had just entered the room.

"So you're awake. Perfection!" He cried, clapping his hands once. "Bring in the drill, will you?" He called out. A young woman in a nurse outfit pulled a large box in through the door, and walked back out, locking the door. "Ahh... Yes... My pride and joy." He whispered, stroking the box slightly. With a swing of his arm, he smashed the box open, revealing a large machine that had a very small, slender drill bit attached to the end. "Yes, this drill is not like most."

Pulling an apple out of his pocket, he placed it in the palm of his hand and turned the drill on.

In half a minute, the apple had split in two, spraying me in the face with chunks of apple. Eyes wide open, I began to struggle even more, until a sharp pain at the base of the neck and a liquid feeling entering my bloodstream began to calm me down again.

"It's a shame that you must be put down for this procedure. But then again, you'll be back on your feet in no time." I tried to say something, but the gag in my mouth stopped me before my eyes shut close for the second time.

...

A large drop of water smashed into my face. Groaning, I sat up, before looking around to see where I was. Shifting a bit to uncover my legs, I stood up, shaking my arms and legs to get the rest of the grass and leaves off of my body. I could hardly remember what had happened before I woke up. Something... something to do with a guy in a lab coat? I don't remember. All I do remember is Sarah, and all that fucking drama that played out.

I have nowhere to go.

Sighing, I glanced up at the sky to see if I could catch a glimpse of the sun before the clouds completely covered the sky again. A rumble of thunder mad me jump, and I ran further into the forest, hoping that the leaves would stop most of the rain as it began to fall. After a few minutes of running and slight drops of rain hitting me from time to time, I found a cave and crawled inside, panting a bit at the distance I had covered. The cave itself was small, but big enough to sit in comfortably. And there I sat, listening to the roar of thunder and the patter of the rain striking the ground.

Quite peaceful, really.

...

I woke up to a burning pain in my right arm.

I rolled up the sleeve of my jacket, finding a ring of small black dots tattooed around my arm towards the shoulder. They seemed to be glowing and burning, and it wasn't until I touched it that I found out that they WERE burning. Yelping in pain, they seemed to be dripping with a fiery, gravity defying liquid that twisted and turned along my arm, burning closer and closer to my wrist. I spit on my arm, hoping that it would help cool down a bit of my arm, but it didn't seem to help. I had no idea what to do.

A sharp pain passed through my arm, causing me to yelp once more. The pain grew more and more, from a dull pang to unbearably painful. Eventually, I blacked out when I couldn't take any more of the pain.

And there I lay.

**A/N: The story's chapters may be uploaded either the next day to next week. Sorry for the inconsistency, but my schedule has been kinda packed the last few days. Expect the next one by Tuesday at most. Thanks to those who liked the story!**

**-LovingShadow**


	3. Chapter 2: House of Mysteries

**I do not own Pokemon in any way, shape, or form. All rights go to their respective owners.**

...

Pain. Pain. More pain. God, my arm hurts. But I can't wake up. My body refuses to wake up. Just... Try to focus on something else... Like pizza... or how much fun Black Ops 2 has been... That's it... keep going... I'm starting to... fall asleep...

...

It was cold. Really really cold. I sat up, shivering a bit as the wind blew into the cave. At least, I tried to. I couldn't feel my right arm. Looking down, I breathed a sigh of relief knowing that it was at least there. Using the wall as support, I stood up and walked outside, feeling the cold breeze slide along my face. The sun was barely up. Was it morning already? But I thought... Oh whatever... Not like it really matters anymore. But my arm... I still can't feel it. What the hell happened?

I lifted my right arm with my left hand as I inspected the interesting marks that were branded close to the base of my shoulder. Touching one, they sent a dull pang of pain through my arm. I guess that shocked the nerves, because I could suddenly feel pain beginning to trickle down my arm. But it faded away, just as quick as it had arrived.

"This is so weird..." I mumbled, before shaking my right arm more, getting used to the sensations once more. "At least it stopped raining..." Taking a step forward, I breathed in the fresh morning air before continuing on my trek to who knows where.

...

"Whew..." I sighed, sitting down on a rock. "Who knew walking would take so much energy?" The sun was directly overhead, beaming down at me. I had exited the forest a few hours ago, and now I sat in the middle of a field of flowers. I was parched. I needed water, and fast. I stood up again, my body yelling at me to stop, but I continued to walk on, before entering another forest. The cover of the leaves provided shade in the warm day, and a cool breeze swirled around my feet as I walked on. An old, abandoned cabin stood in a small clearing, the back embedded into the mountain giving it a look like it the mountain grew around it. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling of the small porch in front. There wasn't a window that wasn't broken, and the door was wide open.

"I guess this will work for a while... At least I'm not sleeping in a cave again..." I thought, before trudging over to the porch. "Is anyone in here?" I called out, half expecting an answer. But after peering in and seeing the fine layer of dust on the floor, I guessed not. Walking in and shutting the door behind me, coughing as dust flew in my face, I looked around, my eyes gleaming with curiosity.

Whoever lived here before was quite an interesting person. One large, circular living-room, complete with furniture and a fireplace was the first thing you walked into. To the right was the kitchen and walk in pantry. To the left was the bathroom with a shower, toilet, and Jacuzzi, and a set of stairs that lead up to the second floor, which was filled with several bedrooms and a study. The study was filled with books, a large amount of chemistry equipment, and a large pile of dusty notes. Downstairs was a different story. The basement housed a gym for both pokemon and people, a mini bar, and a room that reminded me of a hospital.

"I might want to stay here a bit longer than a few days... Like the rest of eternity..." I thought, grinning to myself. But first, I've gotta tidy up the place.

...

"Whew." I panted, wiping sweat and dust off my face. It took a good 5 or 6 hours to get the entire place clean and repaired as much as I can. Thankfully, there was a storage container next to the house with a gratuitous amount of building material, glass, and other things that I used to fix up the old place. I even got a fire started in the living-room. I still had to fix the plumbing and the electricity in the place. As I was cleaning the study, I found a pile of papers that showed a diagram of the electronics and pipes in the house. Why was a house with plumbing and electricity doing out in the middle of a forest in the first place? Probably some government facility with a hidden trap door somewhere... Or maybe it's a poacher den... Or maybe-

A scream faintly echoed around the house. I shot up, glancing around. I turned towards the door, mentally slapping myself that I didn't close it after I was done trying to get rid of the dust. Another scream, followed by crying. Nervously, I tiptoed over to the door and peered out, trying to see where the screams were coming from. Trying to be brave, I took a step out on the porch, looked around to see if it was safe, then ran towards the crying.

A few minutes later, I hid behind a bush and listened. The crying was literally right in front of me, but heavy footsteps smacked the ground. There is no way a large pokemon or person could scream in such a high pitch. I peeked through the bush into the clearing.

A small Riolu sat in the middle of the clearing, blood staining her fur as two Lucario lay next to her, dead. I continued to watch as a pair of large boots clomped over towards the little pokemon, before a hand grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and lifted her out of view. I saw the figure reach down and pull something from one of the dead Lucario. Looking closer, I whimpered as a flash of blood stained silver burned into my eyes.

I don't care what I have to do, or who I have to do it to, but nobody can just kill pokemon for no reason. I believed strongly that pokemon's lives are just as important as ours, and that they shouldn't be discriminated or treated like pets. After all, they can be like us. I leaped up from the bush, taking a fighting position as I faced whoever was going to kill the Riolu.

"Oh, fancy seeing you here, Mark."

...

**A/N: Hey guys, LovingShadow here. Sorry if this got out later than expected, my wifi was being a piece of shit today. Anyway, Thanks to those who like the story and reviewed! It means a lot. Things are going to pick up from here. The next chapter may be out next Tuesday, so stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 3: Oh Flaming Arm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way, shape or form. All rights go to their respective owners.**

...

"Oh, fancy seeing you here, Mark." It was the one person I refused to be around. But it was the one person that I almost had to be around.

Sarah's father. A well known hunter and pokemon trainer, he spent most of his time out in the world, hunting and killing and slaughtering pokemon along the way for money. I greatly disliked him for that, even though he was a generally good guy. Always helpful, he made sure that Sarah and his wife were able to keep living a comfortable life back home, and agreed to take me in even if he didn't know me until a month after I moved in.

"Hey, you want to help me skin these Lucario?" He asked, still holding the knife and the Riolu in his hands. I glanced the small pokemon, its eyes open wide in fear as it whimpered a bit. I tightened my fists, trying not to get too angry.

"I tell you, these ones are the best I've caught so far. And it looks like the little one just passed out. Perfect. Makes my job a hell of a lot easier to do.

Sadistic bitch.

"Are you okay? You look as pale as a ghost right now. I know! I'll make some of my special Lucario Steak! That'll perk you up."

I couldn't take it anymore. I glared at him, an angry expression on my face as I started to whisper something even I couldn't understand under my breath.

**"Έχετε περάσει τη γραμμή. ****Θάνατος έρθει σε σας."** My arm began to grow warmer and warmer, until it felt like it was burning red hot, then white hot, until my arm grew numb from pain. I tried to scream, but all that came out was **"Έχετε περάσει τη γραμμή. ****Θάνατος έρθει σε σας. **Έχετε περάσει τη γραμμή. ****Θάνατος έρθει σε σας."**** My eyes almost rolled back into my head as excruciating pain shot through my nerves. The pain began to lessen after a few seconds. Then a bit more. And a bit more. The pain continued to lessen until I was able to focus once again on what was going on. Something was different... Very different. I couldn't quite place my hand on it...**  
><strong>

"Holy shit... What the fuck?!" Sarah's father stared at me, eyes wide and mouth open in shock. "You- What?! What the fuck?" His voice gradually went higher and higher, still staring at me.

"You know I hate hunting. You know. I hate. Hunting. So why do you push me to join you? What's so fun and great and enjoyable about taking some innocent pokemon's life? Huh? Answer me!" I yelled, clenching my fists into a ball.

"I thought if I could p-push you hard enough, I could f-force you t-to like it." He responded, sweating a bit as he nervously stuttered.

"When someone doesn't like something, don't push them further! That's what sane people do! You don't try and force them to do something they don't like!" I yelled, my nails beginning to dig into my palms, drawing a bit of blood. Sarah's father pulled out a pistol and aimed it at me, his hands shaking furiously as he took of the safety, still holding the little Riolu with one hand.

"S-shut up! You don't know shit!" He cried, aiming at me while the barrel of the gun shook around. "Hunting them is the best way to get money!"

"Oh, so this is all about money, is it? Well how would you like it if someone hunted YOU for money? Just for money? Huh? WELL? FUCKING ANSWER ME!" I screamed, blinded by fury. How could he? How could people in general? Why? Were pokemon nothing but pets and little critters that they could mess around with for their enjoyment? "You know what? People like you shouldn't be on this planet! You shouldn't deserve to live if you'd take some other living things life without hesitation. Time for the hunter to be hunted, bitch!"

Leaping forward, my face contorted in rage, time seemed to slow down. I watched as his eyes grew wider, his finger pulling the trigger, and my flaming fist slamming into the left side of his face before a sharp pain blew me back to reality.

Wait, what? Flaming fist? What the hell? I frantically looked at my arm, which was literally on fire. It started from those small black circles that started close to my shoulder, and covered the rest of my arm in a bright fire. It wasn't hot in the slightest. It just left a tingling sensation along my arm, but it seemed to burn anything touching me. Including my clothes. The sleeve that was on my right arm was now gone, and left a ring of soot on my shoulder. A sharp pain once again shot me back to the reality of the situation. I still had to deal with the maniac with the pistol, and I had to find something or someone that could heal my arm before I lose too much blood.

My left arm hurt like hell. Naturally. I guess I'll have to fight him with just my legs and my flaming arm then. Good thing I've taken Tae Kwon Do classes. Stepping forward with my right foot, I stood in an L-stance, before dashing forward and kicking his hand with my left with enough force to launch the pistol from his hands. Dropping down to avoid a left hook, I spun on my heel, sweeping the legs from under him, listening to his body crunch to the ground. He grabbed my ankle, causing me to fall too. Pulling out a knife, he dove for my chest, aiming to kill. If I didn't react soon, he'd kill me. Natural instinct took over, and I intercepted the knife with my flaming arm. Instead of a sharp pain in my wrist or on my hand, I felt drops of liquid drip onto my face, hot and warming.

Turns out I melted the blade.

Sarah's father's eyes opened in terror.

"Freak! You're a fucking freak! You don't deserve to live! You don't deserve to live with my family anymore!" Like that mattered now, I had nothing to go back to. I don't think he knew.

"Shut up." I snarled, backhanding him, sending him crashing into a tree, watching him, expecting to stand back up or say something, but nothing happened. Fearing the worst, I picked up the whimpering Riolu that was tossed into a pile of leaves during the fight, and ran back to the house I found earlier. I did have something to go back to, actually.

I forgot my phone at Sarah's house. Looks like I'll have to confront her tomorrow.

...

**A/N: Sorry for the late chapter. It's kinda hard to type with one hand. That's right, I have a cast on my arm because some stupid jerk decided to run a red light as I was crossing. Luckily, I only broke my arm, but now its a bit difficult to type chapters... Dunno when the next one will come out, so stay tuned!**

**Love y'all. **

**-LovingShadow**


	5. Chapter 4: I have a condom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way, shape, or form. All rights go to their respective owners.**

...

My stuff is still at Sarah's house. I can't believe I forgot to bring it with me.

Of all things. I remembered my pens, my wallet, my keys, I even brought food. But I still didn't remember to bring my phone.

Shows how much of an idiot I can be. Now I have a plethora of things to worry about. For one thing, I have to get my phone back. That means probably seeing Sarah. Seeing her reminds me of her family, which leads to me probably killing her father. And that leads to the Riolu. What do I do with the little pup?

"I guess I'll drop you off in the house before grabbing my stuff..." I thought, opening the door and walking in. The fire had gone out, so the air had gotten a bit cold and lonely feeling. I sat down on the couch, contemplating what I had to do, before I attempted to pull the Riolu off of my shirt. Attempted. The little pup latched onto my shirt tightly, and it seemed like it didn't want to let go. Actually, it wasn't letting go. Sighing, I mumbled, "Looks like I'm bringing you with then."

...

I lay curled up on my bed, unable to sleep. It had been what, around 3 days since he last returned home? It took me a while before the magnitude of what I had done actually set in. The fact that my best friend and my brother, Mark hadn't come home was making the entire household empty. Usually, he would be by my side, laughing with me, or doing whatever we wanted, making the house alive and colorful. But since he was gone... It's cold. Cold and lifeless.

I winced as my phone buzzed uncomfortably in between me and the bed. Reaching under me, I pulled out my phone, checked who left the message. My boyfriend. Sighing, I checked the message.

Meet me in the park. Let's chat.

-Brandon

"What now..." I groaned, before sitting up. Slipping into a pair of jeans, a white tee, and a sweater, I opened the door and walked out into the living-room, wrote a message of where and who I was with for when my mother would get home, and I quickly exited the house.

A few minutes later, I walked through the park towards our usual spot, a secluded bench by the forest. Brandon was nowhere to be seen. I sat on the bench waiting. Another few minutes passed before Brandon walked into sight. His demeanor was different, somehow. His attitude too.

"Hey babe." He said, smiling.

"Hey." I replied as he sat down next to me. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh, nothing... Just wanted to let you know..." He leaned in close to me, letting his breath wash over my neck, making my neck tingle with an uncomfortable feeling. "Just wanted to let you know... that I have a condom on me."

I nearly fell off the bench.

"What? Why would you tell me something like that?" I asked, eyeing him cautiously. Sliding across the bench towards me, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. He leaned towards my face, his eyes slowly closing, awaiting the feeling of his lips against mine. When it didn't happen, he grabbed me by the waist and forced me to kiss him. Pulling back my free arm to punch him in the face, I endured the kiss only to find that he released the hold on my waist and grabbed my wrist instead, effectively pinning me against the bench.

"You're being a bad girl, Sarah, so I'll just have to teach you a lesson." Brandon let go of my wrist for a second to reach behind him and grab a pair of zip-ties. "I hoped it wouldn't come to this..." He sighed, before tying my wrists and ankles. "But if you won't cooperate, then I'll be forced to take action."

I couldn't move. There was nothing I could do now. I was at his mercy. I opened my mouth to scream, letting a single, high pitched 'Help' escape, before Brandon slapped a piece of duct tape over my mouth.

...

"Whew... Finally out of the forest. That took longer than I thought it would." I panted, slouching against a nearby tree to catch my breath before continuing. I took a good look at what lay out in front of me, knowing that it could possibly be the last time I will ever see this place. Checking that the little pup was ok, I took off jogging down the path that lead from the forest towards the park, knowing it was the fastest and shortest way to Sarah's house. I won't even try to say that it used to be my house. I'm not a part of their family, nor will I ever be.

A single scream broke the silence.

I took off running.

...

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short, I need a bit more time to finalize the confrontation between the two in my head. Dang ideas are all mixed up in my head. You know, I probably should have started off with maybe a one-shot instead of a full on novel.**

**Oh well. It is what it is.**

**Anyway, expect a longer chapter coming out maybe next week? Depends on how much time and how fast I can type with one hand. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**-LovingShadow**


	6. Chapter 5: Rio?

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon in any way, shape, or form. All rights go to their respective owners.**

...

"Damn. Whoever just screamed for help sounded like they were serious." I hissed, gritting my teeth as I ignored the dull pain in my legs. "Hope I'm not too late." Leaving the path, I started to head further into the park. "Why is this so familiar?"

Then it hit me. This was the spot where Sarah had stopped me from killing myself 3 years ago.

I was diagnosed with a severe amount of depression back then. After not being able to make many friends, much less talk in public, I fell into a well of deep, pent up emotions to the point where I couldn't take it anymore. 3 years ago, in the exact spot where I heard the scream originate, there used to be an old oak tree that stretched its branches over the benches. I used this to my advantage and tried to hang myself. Little did I know that Sarah was following me, because she was worried about how I was acting for the past few months. She convinced me to not end my life, and that bench became our special place where we could talk freely about anything we wanted.

Huge sentimental value, that bench. Lots of memories, both sad and happy.

Shaking my head a bit, I continued to run towards the secluded spot, before seeing two familiar figures on the bench. Brandon Fuanta and Sarah. Something was wrong though. His pants were unzipped, and he looked like he was trying to slip something on his tiny prick. Sarah sat there, motionless, unable to speak or move. A part of me wanted to turn and run, to let her get raped by him in a twisted way of revenge, but a part of me still loved her.

Damn my soft side.

...

I really want to punch him in the face. Punch him, piss on him, then leave him to rot in a corner. But seeing as I'm currently helpless, looks like I'll just have to endure him.

Just then, a figure sprinted towards Brandon, and punched him with some sort of fire weapon.

Wait... Is that... No... It can't be... Mark?!

And that's not a weapon either! That's his arm! What the fuck?!

...

Yup, that's definitely Brandon and Sarah. Well, lets get this over with.

Sprinting forward, I felt a light warmth and tingling spread through my arm as I pulled my fist back. Then, with a furious swing, I punched him straight in the face, knocking a few teeth out and watched him fly a few feet away from me. I walked over and lifted him up by his unzipped jeans, buttoned the top of them with his 2 inch prick still hanging out of the zipper, and before he realized what I was about to do, I slammed the zipper up.

A high, girlish scream nearly blew my eardrums into oblivion as he lay in the fetal position, holding his crotch.

"Dont. Ever. Try. To. Rape. Anyone. Again." I said, kicking him with each word. Turning around, my arm extinguished, I pulled out a knife and cut the zip ties that prevented Sarah from moving. Last but not least, I ripped the duct tape off.

I walked a bit forward before stopping.

"You okay?"

I heard her shoes scratch on the ground as she stood up.

"Yeah..." Her voice sounded sad, and a bit guilty. With that, I continued to walk, checking the Riolu to make sure it was okay.

"I'm heading back home to grab my stuff, and then you'll never see me again."

"Mark... I-" She began, but stopped. I kept walking. A few minutes later, I heard her shoes crunch behind me as we neared what used to be the place I called home. Pulling out my keys, I opened the door and walked in. It was dark. And cold. Very cold. I grabbed my stuff that was sitting on a coffee table in the living room. I exited quietly, before a sharp pain hit me in the back of my head.

...

"Ugh..." I groaned, as consciousness filled my body. Once again, I found myself strapped to a surgical table. "This again? What the hell?" I was back in the room where they previously drilled something into me. At least, that's what I thought they did. I'll never know unless they tell me.

The door opened, revealing the same maniac that did something on me last time.

"Yes, that little pup just so happens to be the one. Yes, that one. The one we found him with." What the heck was he talking about? He turned around.

"Ah, yes, very good." He exclaimed, clapping his hands as he walked towards me. "I knew you would be able to handle it. Never underestimate me, eh?" I said nothing. Taking this as an 'okay', he walked forward and injected some light blue formula into me. "Now you should be able to fully use the machine to it's full potential. Try it out." What did he mean, try it out? I mean... I guess I could try something...

Trying to focus on the feeling that I had felt earlier, I suddenly felt a blast of hot air explode in the room. The source? You guessed it. My arm. The past 2 time's I have used it, the flame was a pretty orange color. But now... Now was something else.

The flame was a pure white nearest my arm, and grew slightly more blue as the flames continued to a dark blue. My arm felt more powerful, stronger even.

"Ahh... Yes... Gorgeous... Absolutely gorgeous." He said, grinning with delight. "Unlike the flames that you're used to, these ones only burn and destroy when you'd like it to. For example, burn this piece of yellow paper, but not burning this top one." Holding out 2 pieces of paper, and being the one that follows orders, I tried, but burned both in an instant. "Hmm... Looks like you'll need practice." He said, blowing on his hand as the ashes fluttered by me. "We'll have to do more tests... And maybe add another upgrade. Well, good luck!" He cried, before injecting something into me. A heavy weight crushed my arm, making me cringe and eventually pass out.

...

I woke up back in the forest, by the same tree that I first slept by. The Riolu was still inside my jacket, holding on to me as hard as ever, but asleep this time.

"Man... That guy is a total maniac..." I thought, standing up and brushing the leaves off of my back. Man, was it cold. Colder than usual. And with that, I jogged back deep into the woods.

...

"Ah, looks as if the experiments have gone very well." Dr. Afanala said, clasping my shoulder and shaking me gently. I guess crazy names do come with crazy people. Who knew?

"But doctor, is it safe to keep conducting these experiments on the only person able to survive so far? What happens if something bad happens to... What was his name? Mark?" I questioned, spinning in my office chair to look him in the eye.

"Nah," He responded, flicking his wrist down. "That equipment we inserted into him will not fail. I built it after all."

"Yes, it did work, but will it still work even since we had flattened the components to fit inside his arm?" I stated, crossing my arms.

"Let me show you." He tapped something on his watch, taking it off and putting it on the floor at the same time. A light green hologram emitted from a small projector. "Here is the basic mechanic. It is technically an exoskeleton of your arm, but implanted into your body. The exoskeleton boosts physical attributes in the limb attached, and even has some spots for implanting extensions."

* * *

><p>To give you a better idea of what he's showing, here's the best I can do.<p>

Imagine a piece of metal that stretches along both sides of your arm that bends as you do, and rotates the same way. Towards the shoulder, there is a circular disc that houses small circles across the circumference, like a wristband of dots along the arm. The disc houses the motherboard, and the small 'dots' are ports where data can be imported or exported simply by touching a transference node close to it. But how does one control the arm? When we think of moving, we generally don't think of each individual step we have to take to move, lets say, our arm. However, that subconscious though activates electrical pulses within the brain. Using these pulses, we can attach a small transmitter to certain parts of the brain, (hence, what the drill was earlier on in the story) and those, in turn, control the arm and the exoskeleton at the same time.

I may have just confused you. Pretend like you know what I just explained. Ready? Commence story!

* * *

><p>"Okay... But we did have to flatten the exoskeleton to make it fit within his skinny arm." I said with a frown.<p>

"Yes, but that shouldn't affect the performance in the long run. Or, at least I hope."

"You hope?! Is that how much care you really have for him?"

"Bah, he's just a patient. What harm can there be with killing another one?"

"You've killed 15 people with this stupid experiment of yours! I quit! I can't handle this anymore. I can't. Not when you take life for granted." I huffed, standing up and shoving my belongings into my bag. I walked out with a snort, but not before I stomped on his watch 2 or 3 times.

Then I stopped. I realized he was gonna capture Mark again eventually. I didn't really matter much to him or his project. I walked into the room where we implanted the exo into his arm, and smashed the tracking device that we synced up to him to make sure we could find him no matter where we would go.

"No! What have you done!" Doctor Afanala rushed into the room and injected me with a cold liquid. "You'll pay dearly for what you've just done!"

He grabbed me roughly by the hair and pulled me back into the control room before I could do any more damage. Gritting my teeth, tears forming in my eyes as he slapped me several times, I pulled my leg back, aimed my heel towards his crotch, and pushed forward with all my might. He let out a blood curling scream, and let go of my hair before collapsing on the ground, groaning and panting.

"I'll be taking this." I spat, snatching a PPD (Portable Programming Device) and a stack of transference nodes and stuffed them into my bag. With that, I kicked him once more, grinning as he groaned before I stormed out, down the hallway, and into the Shock Dropper, the only way to get out of the facility. I typed in some coordinates, swiped my key card and presented my finger for a fingerprint scan before launching me high into the air, a cloud of soft plasma surrounding me that would protect me.

"Goodbye, you sick man." I thought, as I flew past the clouds.

...

"Finally. 'Home', if you can call it that." I thought, as I opened the door to the house again. I threw some logs into the fireplace and sat on the couch, clutching the Riolu close to my chest. After a few minutes, the house started to finally warm up. Taking off my coat and setting it on the corner of the couch, I pulled one of the pillows under my head and lay on my side on the couch, staring at the fire. Remembering what had happened earlier with that psycho doctor again, I rolled onto my back and lifted my right arm, inspecting the entire thing. Still the same as before. But when I focused on creating fire, blue flames burst from my arm again, curling and flickering and jumping with much more ease than before. I'm gonna have to practice controlling them before I set anything on fire by accident.

My shirt began to wriggle around.

I glanced towards the little pup, who was now wide awake and staring at my arm.

"Rio?"

...

**A/N: Wow, 2000+ words this chapter! Sweet! ****"But how, I thought you broke your wrist or something like that?" You may ask. Thanks to being able to speak to type on my phone, I was able to write the chapter into a Google document that I imported into Fanfiction. Methods aside, I'd like to thank all of you guys for reading the story. We broke 2,500 view around 3:45 or 4:00 PM today, and I decided that a regular 1,500 chapter wasn't enough.**

**Thank you guys so much. Hope you enjoy the chapter! We'll be getting to know who the Riolu is finally! Stay tuned!**

**-LovingShadow**


	7. Chapter 6: Catherine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way, shape, or form. All rights go to their respective owners.**

...

"Rio?"

"Eyuaaaah?! You're awake!" I cried, pulling the pup off of me. A loud crash shook the house, the vibrations of the crash shaking the furniture. Whatever it was, it sounded close. "What now? It's just one crazy event after another!"

I stood up, and dashed towards the door, flinging it open.

Where there used to be a large tree near the front of the house was now a small crater.

"Damn. Why the hell did he think this thing would be safe?" Someone grunted, before a slender, white hand reached up and clawed at the edge of the hole, looking for a good place to grab. "Hey, Mark, would you help a lady up? Or do you plan on standing there till next July?"

"Oh, right." I quickly offered my hand and pulled her up. She stood up, dusting herself off the best she could, but the momentum of helping to lift her up threw me down on my back.

"My name is Catherine. Catherine Raztaschi." I looked up at the tall figure dressed in a causal, light blue tank top with a black miniskirt underneath, donning the lab coat over everything else. With straight black hair that curled lightly towards the ends, she casually moved a strand away from her glasses, pushing them a bit further up, revealing her light blue eyes in the light. Her light blue purse lay on the ground, dirtied. "Are you just going to sit there? We need to go inside. Like, now would be a good time." She took a few steps, a bit wobbly, but eventually gained her balance and continued into the house, grabbing her bag along the way.

I followed suit, but not before checking around to see no one was around spying on us, and shut the door and locked the door shut.

"Can you explain what the hell is going on?" I asked, taking a seat on the couch, the little Riolu hopping into my lap and inside my shirt. I guess that's natural for a Pokemon to be afraid of those she doesn't know. But then again, how come she didn't freak out around me? The lady in the lab coat was staring around the room, her mouth agape with amazement.

"You live here?" She asked, finally sitting down in an empty armchair. "This is a huge place for just you..."

"Well, I don't necessarily live here per say, but I did find it abandoned a few days ago. And, since I technically ran away from home, I decided to stay here for the time being until I figure out what to do next."

"Ah. I see. Family problems? How old are you anyway?"

"I'm 19." I replied pausing a bit to collect my thoughts. "And yes, family problems."

"Hmm. I was wondering..." She stopped, before turning to grab something. "Ah... So that explains it."

"That explains what?" I asked, obviously confused.

"Why the project worked on you." She nonchalantly replied. Then, as if responding to the confused look on my face, she began again. "The doctor? Remember him? He's the one that implanted a certain exoskeleton inside your arm. But for some reason, other people whom he had randomly chosen had been deemed unable to accept the procedure. You, on the other hand, had been able to go through nearly the entire process. The only thing different, as far as I could tell, were the emotional levels. They had relatively low emotional levels, so they were happy. You had really high levels, which is generally considered sadness, depression, even borderline suicide."

"Eh, yeah, suicide may have crossed my mind one or two times."

She took a few minutes to look at me, before pulling out a flat tablet looking device and a set of black needles.

"Anyway, there's a reason as to why I'm here. First, I kinda quit from my previous job, working for that maniac, and second, there's some things that need to be fixed with your arm..."

"You mean... You're going to fix whatever he put in me?"

"No, it's not that simple. I'd need a saw, highly acidic acid, and a blowtorch to get the exo out. No, I'm simply going to add improvements." Catherine began tapping various places on the screen, before pressing a small button on the side. A small, slender, mechanical arm unfolded, which she grabbed. Taking one of the small needles and jamming it into the tip of the arm, she motioned for me to sit on the couch next to her. "This is a transference node. We should have called it a needle, but no. Doctor Afanala wanted something that sounded 'fancy' and 'high tech'. This may sting a bit." She said, before jamming it into my arm. A small sting of pain shot through my arm, making it twitch, before I started to feel a bit drowsy. "Yeah, that can happen. I'll see you in a bit then. If you need me, I'll be upstairs making use of... something..."

She walked off before I could protest, leaving me on the couch with the Riolu still asleep in my lap.

How the hell did she manage to fall asleep anyway?

...

Furry.

"Mmmph!" I opened my mouth to yell, but a ball of fur was sleeping across my face. Looks like the Riolu rolled over in her sleep.

Pushing the little blue and black fur-ball off, I sat up and stretched, yawning.

"Nyah." The pup yawned, before looking at me cutely. I turned and looked at it, then smiled.

"Sleep well?"

"Eyup!"

"Good. Well I- Wait. Did I just hear you answer?"

"Mmhmm!" The Riolu nodded. "At least, I hope so." The voice that escaped her lips were very feminine. From that, of course, I assumed this was a girl.

"Did I learn how to understand Pokemon while I slept?"

"Nope." Another, feminine voice echoed down to us. I glanced up to see Catherine at the top of the stairs, beginning to take a few steps down. "Looks like the speech system is all green... And you're good to go! What I injected- err, transferred into your arm is a program that allows you to understand Pokemon speech."

"Uhm, how do I understand her if the program is in my arm?"

"Right, you don't know... You were put under while we implanted it into you... Do you remember that big ass drill that the doctor brought in? We used that to plant chips in your brain that allow you to use the exoskeleton and receive information back from it. Using that, Pokemon speech is translated into what you can understand. Or, I could simply change it." She tapped a button on the tablet. "Go ahead Riolu. Speak for him." She gestured towards the small Pokemon hiding behind me.

"Go ahead. Can't hurt to try, right?" I said, smiling and rubbing the top of her head.

"你好!" Riolu replied.

"Eh?! Chinese?! Couldn't you have turned it into spanish or something?" I exclaimed, while Catherine returned the program back to normal.

"That can be arranged."

"No, no, I'm good." I replied, taking a step back from her. I couldn't help but notice her figure. She seemed to be in her 20's, curvy and well defined. "How old are you, for curiosity sake?" I pulled out a bottle of water that I put next to me earlier when I was looking for a place to put things, taking a sip.

"Me? I'm only 18." I nearly spat the water out.

"What? How are you-" She cut me off, saying, "Work makes you look older than you are, especially for stressful jobs. Don't ask."

"I honestly thought you were 25 or something..." I snickered, winking towards Riolu, who blushed and giggled along.

"WHAT? THAT'S SUPER OLD! WHAT, DO I HAVE GREY HAIRS OR SOMETHING?" Riolu and I laughed, while she kept yelling at us.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding! I yelled, dodging as she began to throw her makeup at me.

This isn't going to be so bad after all.

...

**A/N: Man, it feels good to be able to type with two hands again. To those who expected to learn more about Riolu, I promise that will be next chapter. Sorry. I didn't have enough time to type more. Yes, believe it or not, I do have a life. **

**I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can, as long as high school life gives me a break. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Love you guys ;)**

**-LovingShadow**


	8. Chapter 7: Can I finish my breakfast?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way, shape, or form. All rights go to their respective owners.**

...

After we calmed Catherine down, the three of us sat by the roaring fireplace, listening to the Kricketune's playing their nightly tunes.

"So, how's life treated you in the past?" I asked Catherine, breaking the silence while Riolu munched on a Pecha berry I gave her.

"Not so well. As a kid, I was always harassed because my classmates thought I was weird. In middle school, I refused to enter the building because I couldn't walk in a doorway without something being thrown into my face. High school was... less bad. I even dated a few guys, but in the end, they called me nasty names and went off to look for a better looking slut of a girl to date. At that point, I couldn't take the bullying any further and brought a knife to school, determined to end their lives, then mine. But I couldn't go through with it, and ran away from home. That's when that crazy psycho of a doctor found me. He recruited me on the spot, even without talking to me, and I've been sleeping, living, and working in that same spot ever since." She took a deep breath, before letting out a sigh. "Honestly, all I want is someone who loves me."

"Don't we all." Riolu replied, a slight tinge of pink touching her cheeks.

"And how about you, Riolu? That reminds me... I've never asked what your name is." I questioned, leaning back on the couch.

"Well. Let's see... Where to begin... I was born as an outcast. My entire family was. Years ago, my father tried to negotiate a peace treaty between two clans of Lucario, and well... Lucario being Lucario, the treaty was demolished in a matter of hours. And my father took the blame. So with his mate, my mom, they wandered the forest looking for a place to settle down. I was born, unknowing of their past, but found out when I overheard them talking. Being the kid I am, I thought that maybe I could talk the clans to peace, but as I approached their village, they threatened to kill me on the spot if I didn't let them be. Children laughed and stared at me as I turned to walk home, but the laughter turned to yells of fury as rocks and spears were thrown at me. I returned home, only to find my parents dead at the hand of a human. He picked me up, and-" I cut her off from there.

"A guy came a fought him, right? And nearly killed him?" I continued. Catherine raised an eyebrow. "That guy that fought the poacher, the dad of my best friend, mind you, was me. And thanks to your exoskeleton hand, I might have killed him!"

"Really? That's quite intere-" She started, before noticing my expression. "I mean... That's terrible!"

"Yep." I said, running a hand through my hair.

"Oh, I almost forgot. My name is Tiffany. Tiffany Fedalo. My parents called me Tiff for short." The Riolu, Tiff, said, her voice cute and girly.

"By the way... How are you understanding our conversation?" I asked Catherine.

"A certain device, a translator is running constantly and sending the translations directly into my headset in real-time. Astounding piece of technology, really."

"Well, guess it's my turn." I sighed, grunting a bit as I lead forward, elbows on my knees as I sat on the couch. Tiff snuggled up next to me. "My name is Mark Teruna. Weird last name, huh. Anyhow, I don't remember that much of my past. Or, I prefer not to remember it. Strong, abusive, drug-addicted, alcoholic parents that liked to beat me up for fun. You get the idea. I ran away from home when I was 7, and I had only been able to survive through digging in trash cans and begging people for a piece of bread or a bit of their sandwich." From there, I told them about the foster system, the car accident, and finally, Sarah.

"So there." I finished, leaning back on the couch. The girls just sat and stared at me, their mouths a bit open. Catherine merely grabbed a pillow, curled up in a fetal position in the arm chair, and sobbed her eyes out. Tiffany jumped into my lap, latched onto my shirt, refused to let go, and cried just as hard. "Hey, why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?"

"N-No, It's just b-b-because of that l-last part you told. About S-Sarah." Catherine cried, muffled by the pillow.

"It's s-so sad! Why d-did she do that t-to y-you?" Tiff asked, before jumping off of me and with Catherine. She grabbed Tiff and both of them started to cry harder.

Why did she indeed.

...

I still couldn't answer Tiff's question. I thought about it for hours now, deep into the night while the two of them slept.

I had other, more important things to think about. Catherine. Tiffany. Life in general. I mean, I've got this huge place and nothing to fill it with. And food. Money.

This is going to be stressful.

...

Bacon. Bacon bacon bacon.

I smelled bacon. I woke with a start, nearly rolling off the couch. Tiff yipped in surprise, and ran into the kitchen.

"Glad to see you're up. I've taken the liberty of making some breakfast." Catherine shouted, the sizzling intensifying.

"Mmph. Thanks." I groaned, before walking into the kitchen. She handed me a plate with bacon, eggs, and toast. Realizing how hungry I actually was, I had to resist the temptation of devouring it on the spot. Sampling the bacon, my eyes opened wide at the amazing taste. "Where did you learn to cook like this! This is amazing!"

"Heh, several hours with nothing to do tends to do that. Glad you liked it though. Now move your butt out of the kitchen before I kick you out." She replied, lifting her leg with the intention of kicking me out.

"Alright, alright. I'll be in the living room if you need me." I said, my voice drowning in the sound of the bacon frying. "Can't even take a break... Damn..." I chuckled, before slipping a piece of toast into my mouth.

BOOM.

Doors shook, windows vibrated, and dust wafted down from the ceiling. Catherine and Tiff both ran out of the kitchen, saw me, and frantically made their way over and hid behind me, cowering.

"For the love of- What now?!" I exclaimed, extremely disappointed that I didn't get to finish my breakfast. Walking over, I threw the door open once more. "Can it wait till I've finished breakfast? What's so damn..." I began, but slowly came to a stop.

"No, it can't wait."  
>...<p>

**A/N: Hehehe, another chapter so soon? Now that I've got most of the information I wanted to relay out of the way, I can type more interesting, longer chapters. I'll probably just see how much I can type in around 2 or 3 days, and base chapters length off of that.**

**Anywho, expect some Extra-Uber-Awesome-Super-Mega-Ninja-Fights coming up next.**

**Love you guys.**

**-LovingShadow**


	9. Chapter 8: Alpha Reborn? What the heck?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way, shape, or form. All rights go to their awesomely respective owners.**

...

"You again." I grunted, my hands beginning to form fists.

"Quite an interesting place you have here. I don't suppose you mind... If I take it." That familiar voice. That familiar voice that made me want to puke. It made me angry. Sad. Depressed. Furious. Enraged. "Remember me? Of course you do. Your ugly mug of a face shows it all. Then again, I underestimated you when we fought last. Say hello to the new and improved James!"

(You remember him, right reader? Sarah's Dad? The poacher, and the one that Mark thought he killed. Yeah, plot twist, he's not dead, he's the leader of a wide network of poachers that work under Team Rocket, and he's back for revenge.)

"Thought I was dead, did you? I'm the leader of a wide network of poachers that work under Team Rocket, and I'm here to wreak havoc on you and your friends as revenge."

(That's what I just said.)

"Uhm... Let me eat first." I replied nonchalantly, walking back inside and closing the door behind me. I walked into the living room and ate as much as I could, as fast as I could.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" He yelled. A click was heard, like someone cocking a gun, but 10 times louder, before the door was blasted off its hinges." When the dust cleared, the outline of a man holding... something large, could be seen, before another click was heard. Something fast zipped straight towards us, nearly slicing my ear off. "We're fighting with Pokemon this time... You lose, and you die. You win, and you get shot. Deal?" He smiled sadistically towards the three of us.

"On one condition. It must be a one-on-one fight. Anything else and I'll just punch everyone here hard enough that you won't remember your name for 3 years." Tiff tugged on my arm, looking at me with a scared look.

"But... I don't know how to fight..." She whispered, before hopping up into my arms.

"Don't worry. I always have a plan." I grinned, winking at her.

"One-on-one it is. Blaziken! Come out you bitch!" James roared, before tossing a pokeball at us. A large, muscular looking Blaziken appeared, glanced at Tiffany and I, and started to laugh in a way only possible by bird Pokemon.

"What, this puny punk and his tiny pet are going to defeat me? Not in a million years!" The Blaziken chuckled, turning to his owner as if to ask, "Am I really going to fight them?"

Tiffany squirmed in my arms. She looked pissed.

"Let me- Mmph- Fight him!" She shouted, still trying to wriggle free of my grip. When her actions were futile, she even attempted to bite me to get to the Blaziken.

"Just wait a bit! We'll get to fight him, just wait for a moment! OW! Watch where you're putting your mouth!" I dropped Tiff, bleeding a bit from my wrist. I watched as she took of sprinting towards the flaming chicken. Without a second thought, I yelled, "Tiff, Extreme Speed!"

Wait, did she even know that move? No! Of course she didn't! She's a Riolu for Mew's sake!

"Such a child. Don't you know that they learn that move after they learn that move only after they evolve?" James laughed. "Burn her to a crisp!" He yelled, pointing at... Nothing?

"What the- Where the hell did she go?" He shouted, spinning like a madman to find Tiffany. Moments later, she reappeared behind the Blaziken, kicking him in the back of the spine, causing a loud crack to ring out through the air. Seconds later, she sped off out of sight yet again, reappearing next to me in a split second with a smug look on her face. The Blaziken looked ticked off, glaring at both of us before shooting a stream of flames towards us. I instinctively raised my arm, realized that I would be burnt, but the flames were absorbed by the exoskeleton anyway.

I had to do something fast, before the flames reached Tiff.

"Aura Sphere!" I shouted, then realized I did the same mistake twice in a row. And yet, somehow, Tiffany managed to create a large, glowing blue white ball, larger than herself, and launched it towards James and his Blaziken, along with the rest of his posse. Most of them scrambled out of the way, while the Aura Sphere slammed into the ground at their feet, causing a huge explosion and the sound of screaming. When the dust cleared, what remained was... nothing. No trace of any of them. Seems like they were launched from the impact and flew to Arceus knows where.

Catherine and I stared in astonishment.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side, ever again." I said, breaking the silence. I looked over towards Tiff, who looked at me and grinned.

"Did I do good?" She asked, tail wagging while Catherine typed furiously on the tablet again.

"You did really good!" I smiled.

"Did I do really really good?" She asked again.

"You did really, really, really good! I'm proud of you!" I laughed, picking her up and tickling her a bit. She screamed, and struggled to get out of my grip while I continued to tickle her. Nipping on my thumb, I dropped her quickly, then watched as she gleefully sped away into the house, giggling like a madman. Grinning to myself, I took off after her, laughing as I tried to find her.

...

"So It's true... She really is the Alpha Reborn..." I murmured, staring at the screen. I had to know more. More about her, about her abilities, and... Him. "Why did the Alpha show up now, of all times? If it is what I think it is..." I thought, furiously struggling to find an answer in my brain. "If it is what I think it is... Those two have a lot to expect for the future..." Standing up, and holding the tablet loosely in my hand, I turned and walked back inside the house, shutting the door behind me and slipping out of my white lab coat.

...

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter... I was getting writers block, and running out of ideas. I promise to make next chapter longer though.**

**You just have to wait 'till next time!**

**-LovingShadow**


	10. Chapter 9: :Snowbelle Forest:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way, shape, or form. All rights go to their respective owners.**

...

A loud crash shook the dust off the rafters. Tiffany jumped in surprise, before glancing up at me. Shrugging my shoulders, I headed upstairs. The light was on in the study, as usual for the past few days now. Catherine had locked herself up there for some reason, and both Tiff and I had no idea why. Knocking on the door, I stood against the wall, waiting for a reply. After a few minutes and not a sound to be heard, I called out,

"Hey Catherine, is everything alright in there? Do you want water or food or something? I just cooked some soup up. Want some?" Still no reply. "Hey, what's going on? Catherine? Are you there?"

...

It was getting cold. Mark forgot to put the wood in the fire, and I was to little to lift one of those heavy logs in. I guess it's tougher to be a Riolu than I thought. And what was up with Catherine? She's been in that same room for close to a week now. Sure, she may be into studying for hours on end, but days, even weeks? That just doesn't seem right.

Yawning, I stood up, stretched, then hopped off the couch. I went into the kitchen to see if there was any more food, but the only thing there was soup, and I needed someone to help feed me with that. I couldn't hold spoons, surprisingly.

"Mark?" I called out, but it sounded like he was still busy trying to figure out what was going on.

"Hold on, I need a second to figure out what's going on." He shouted back. "Catherine? Are you there? You haven't gotten any food or water! You're gonna die if you keep this up!" There's gotta be something I can do.

And there is.

Opening the front window, I hopped out and looked along the stone walls for something to grab onto. Using little footholds on the walls, I slowly clambered on top of the house. I dropped down a bit, so I was on the same level as the second floor windows. I took a few cautious steps forward on the slanted roof. Then I slipped. I started skidding down the side, edging closer and closer towards the ridge. My eyes widened in surprise, and my paws moved on their own to clutch onto the roof. At the last second, I flipped over the edge, barely holding on with one paw. Tears filling in my eyes from the pain in my paws, I slowly climbed back onto the roof and headed towards my destination. The window was slightly open, just enough to let a breeze in. Using my meager strength, which is actually really strong for such a small pokemon like me, I pushed the window open even more, and I slipped in.

I could barely see anything. The lights were off, and the blinds were shut so I couldn't adjust them. I sat there for a moment in the dark, trying to get my eyes to adjust faster. Then, a slight, soft moan lightly slipped into my ears. Curious, I stumbled around to try and find my way to the switch, but not before tripping over something and landing face first in something... warm. And wet. And sweet smelling. My muzzle was wrapped in something very warm, and when I moved around a bit, a louder moan pierced the air. For some reason, the sounds, the smells, and the feelings... were getting to be to much for me. I felt a drop drip down from my nether regions, and I quickly stood up and flipped on the lights.

Catherine was laying on the floor, naked, her legs spread and looking at me with a deep blush on her face. Another drop hit the floor, and I blushed as well.

"I was reading stuff on Fanfiction... A story called **Snowbelle Forest** and I..." She began, before I slammed my maw around her mouth.

I forgot it was the beginning of mating season.

...

**A/N: A bit of a teaser there, won't you say? There's a few things I'd like to say:**

**1: Sorry for not posting during Thanksgiving break, I usually use those kinds of breaks to generate ideas and maybe write a chapter if I'm lucky.**

**2: This story is now currently on Hiatus for a week or two. I just got a perfect idea for something, but it doesn't quite fit in with the story at the moment. **

**3: Expect Lemony Lemons next chapter, and a new character.**

**4: Snowbelle Forest is an actual story, and I HIGHLY recommend it. Check it out, it's by Gumby Chef.**

**5: Expect next chapter to be around 4-6,000 words. Long, especially for this story, right?**

**Peace. Sorry again. See you in a bit.**

**-LovingShadow**


	11. Chapter 10: Alpha

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way, shape, or form besides their games. Therefore, all rights go to their respective owners.**

**Lemony Chapter! Children be warned! Unless of course, that's what you're here for... You naughty readers...**

** Seriously though, check out Snowbelle Forest.**

...

"I really hope she's okay in there..." I thought, sighing and slumping against the wall. "If you need anything, I'll be downstairs..." I said, knowing that nobody would respond. After a few seconds, I walked back down the hall and downstairs into the living-room, wondering where Tiff was.

...

Catherine silently closed the door. She had opened it just a crack to see if he was truly gone, and as soon as she shut it, she spun back around, pinning me to the floor and lightly kissed me on the muzzle. She broke the kiss, stared into my crimson eyes, before slamming her lips into mine, slipping her tongue in. I moaned, then relaxed into the kiss further, allowing her tongue to slip further into my mouth. We kissed for around a minute or two, before finally breaking it again, leaving both of us panting and extremely aroused. I felt my nether regions starting to moisten with anticipation, and I tried to sit up, to kiss Catherine once more, but she held me down.

Torturous.

I watched as she seductively licked her lips, before slipping her hand down between my legs. By then, because of my heat and all the kissing, a puddle was gushing out of me, the sweet smelling liquid arousing both of us even further, to seemingly impossible limits as the aroma wafted into our noses. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed do do something. Something, anything to happen. I was getting too horny. Slipping out of her grasp, this time I was the one who shoved her down, kissing her furiously before licking all the way down from the base of her neck to her dripping wet slit. Tiff breathed out slowly, watching the effect her breath had on her clit, which was becoming more and more erect as the seconds passed. Leaning forward, she breathed in the sweet honey smell, before tenderly nibbling on the tiny protrusion at the top of her cunt.

Catherine yelped quietly, then tensed, before a flood of juices squirted across the room, and all over the Pokemon's face.

"S-sorry... I'm just so fucking horny... And you go and do something like that..." She panted, eyes growing wide as Tiffany suddenly began to furiously lick her cunt, slipping it in and out of her, flicking the tip against the clit multiple times, eliciting another moan from Catherine. "Wait! Wait! If you keep doing that, I'll... I'll..."

With the raise of an eyebrow, Tiff shoved a finger inside as deep as she could go.

Catherine screamed, much louder, beginning again to cum. This time, the Pokemon clasped her muzzle over her pussy, drinking as much of the sweet liquids as she could.

"Oi! Everything alright in there?" Mark called out, his voice muffled by the door. Catherine, taken over by pleasure and lust, suddenly grabbed Tiff and placed her face right by her furry cunt, lapping up the juices that seemed to endlessly drip from her.

Tiff screamed as well, covering Catherine's face with her ejaculations.

"Something's obviously going on in there! Hello? Anyone? Catherine? Tiff? Are you there?" Mark yelled. We should have done something, but... We were to engulfed in the moment to do anything. We continued to give each oral, screaming at random times and squirting everywhere. At one point, Catherine stood up and mashed her cunt with mine, and we began to scissor against each other. She pulled out a pink vibrator, flipped it on, and placed it right between our slippery cunts, just far enough where it was stimulating both of our clits. After a few seconds of grinding and moaning, both of us slipped farther and farther towards our climax.

The door burst open. Mark kicked the door down.

"What's going on in there?" He shouted, the stopped right in his tracks.

...

I couldn't believe the sight in front of me. I wished I hadn't kicked the door down. And yet... A part of me did. I mean, who wouldn't? I stared, and both of them started to blush. Tiff started to pant hard, which was strange because they stopped their... sexual play moments ago. Her eyes rolled back and she gently began to shine in a bright, light blue light, causing both Catherine and I to stare in her direction.

"This is... This... Not normal..." She whispered, watching as Tiff began to slowly change. With a confused look, I glanced at her.

"What do you mean, 'Not normal'? Isn't she just evolving?"

"Yes she is, but... It shouldn't be happening. There's too many things that hasn't happened yet for her to evolve... And it's not just a regular evolution by the looks of it...

"Why?" I asked, completely oblivious to what she was trying to explain. She seemed to mentally facepalm while I stood there looking like an idiot.

"There's a few reasons as to why a Pokemon evolves. The most common is because they've reached a point in their life when their skill has surpassed the capabilities of their body. In layman's terms, they have so much experience that their body changes. The other, less common evolution, occurs through emotions or aura. The Ralts evolutionary line, along with the Riolu evolutionary line, are similar in that aspect. If the bond that a Pokemon from these lines with their trainer is strong enough, it could induce evolution. However, neither is present here. Tiff barely has any experience, and though I have to admit, you two do share a bond, it isn't nearly strong enough as it would be required for her to evolve. One last thing. See that light emitting from her?"

"What about it?"

"It shouldn't be blue in the center. It should be just a regular white light."

"What does color have to do with it?"

"White resembles purity, does it not? Essentially, when a Pokemon evolves, they not only become much stronger, but they become pure from their past evolution. It's like a second chance. However, if the color is off, they either retain some of their bad habits post-evolution, or they become corrupt all together. The color varies from a grey to a light yellow, but a blue is never heard of..."

Tiff moaned. We looked back towards her. Her entire body was covered in a light blue light, the only thing you can make out was her head. Her mouth was open, tongue out, panting. Her eyes were rolled back, and she seemed extremely hot. As in, sexually aroused. A deep red blush was forming, and drops of sticky liquid were flowing down in a constant stream from within the light.

Slowly, the light faded.

Blushing, I stared in awe at what I saw.

...

I was starting to get a bit cold, laying naked on the floor. But at that moment, all I could think of was about the Alpha Reborn research I had done before I started to get... aroused...

From what I could gather, every Pokemon evolutionary line we have traces its origins back to a single, original Pokemon, known as the Alpha (Original name, right? Best I could come up with at 1 AM.) The legends speak of one of these Alphas growing bored of the Pokemon life, and altered his DNA to become one of the first humans of the world. Others, curious, followed suite, which explains why there are so many differences between humans to this day.

However, there were some who didn't want to change.

As the other Alphas turned into humans, getting stronger and more advanced, a certain group of Alphas decided to force the others to change. However, because the DNA altering process only works best on themselves, some of the remaining Alphas had been turned into a hybrid, a creature neither Pokemon nor Human.

Pokemorphs.

However, the humans were starting to get more and more corruptible and greedy. At some point in history, all of the Alphas were either killed or died of natural causes. And so, the original copies of all the Pokemon in the world were wiped out.

Or at least, that's what the stories say.

...

I felt... I felt much more powerful... But also so much more... Mature. I was finally able to see again, and my body stopped shaking from the continuous orgasm I had while I was evolving. I heard that evolution was supposed to make you more powerful and stronger, but never anything about reaching sexual heaven, so to say. I glanced around the room. Everything seemed so much smaller, perhaps because I grew so much taller in such a short amount of time. Catherine was still naked and covered in our juices, and Mark...

He looked frozen.

"Is he okay?" I asked Catherine, pointing towards him.

"I'm... Not entirely sure, to be honest." She replied, standing up and waving a hand in his face. "Mark? Mark? Is anyone home?" After about a minute of sustained eye contact with me, he softly whispered something.

"So... Gorgeous..." Literally right after he said that, his legs collapsed under him, and he passed out.

...

After I carried Mark downstairs to the couch, Catherine decided to run a few tests with my new body in the bathroom.

"Hop up on the sink for me. I'm just running a scan on your body so stay still for a few minutes, okay?" Sighing, I sat on the counter and stared at my reflection. I looked so much more different than before. I was at least 3 or 4 times as high, my body had a definite feminine curve to them, and my boobs had grown to a firm, supple, DD sized tits. My eyes looked sharper than ever, the crimson coloring deeper than before thanks to the evolution. I was slightly on the skinny size, hourglass waist and slender. The back of my paws had a single, sharp spike, along with another one right in between my breasts.

A few more minutes, and Catherine's tablet began beeping. Looking over, her eyebrows were furrowed in confusion.

"I'm going to have to take a sample of blood. I don't need much, but I need to be sure..." I simply nodded, wondering what could be wrong. Taking out an empty syringe, she prepped my arm and inserted the needle. There was a slight pinch, and I watched as the dark red liquid slowly filled up a fifth of the syringe. Taking it off, she applied a small bandage before inserting the blood into a piece of machinery she had brought with her. A few more minutes of beeps and whirs, before a final ding was heard. Catherine picked her tablet back up, tapping various points on the screen as she sifted through the data. This time, a surprised look, along with a blush crossed her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I think... No, scratch that... We need to have a talk. All of us." She replied, sternly.

...

Groaning, I sat up, and rubbed the back of my head.

"The hell happened to me?" I thought, trying to remember what happened before I woke up. A few seconds passed, before I realized what lewd acts I walked in on. Just then, Catherine and Tiff walked back downstairs, and I nearly passed out again. Catherine was wearing an extremely short skirt, and a tight tank top, apparently with no bra on since her nipples were poking through the fabric. Tiff was... Well, wearing nothing, as all normal Pokemon do, though she seemed more human like than the other Lucario I had seen passing through town from time to time.

And well, her figure was just so damn erotic looking, it's nearly impossible not to look at her.

"There's something we need to talk about." Catherine said, walking over to an empty seat. Tiff simply sat next to me, leaning her head on my shoulder. My heart skipped a beat.

"W-What? Is something wrong?" I stammered, worried about how stern Catherine was looking at the two of us.

A pause of silence, except for the crackling of the fire. She just sat there, silently, which was starting to make me worry more. The room seemed to fill with a heavy, tense air, and I felt Tiff shift next to me, clutching my arm hard, no doubt feeling a bit worried as well.

"Absolutely nothing!" Cath screamed, catching both of us off guard. I jumped, and Tiff's fur spiked up, before she clambered into my lap, buried her face in my chest, and held me tight. "Gotcha!" She laughed.

"Not cool. Definitely not cool." I replied, before laughing a bit too. She really got us good. "Tiff, you okay?" Her fur slowly began to flatten again, though her grip was still as tight as ever.

"Yeah... Just... Don't do that again..." She whispered. Arceus, her voice was beautiful.

"Hehehe, I can't promise you that... I have a dozen other ways to get the two of you." Catherine snickered, placing her legs up on the couch, hugging her knees.

"Well, I just happen to have a million other ways to carry out pranks as well, and this house is perfect for them..." I said with a mischievous grin.

"Uhh, on second thought, I think I'll pass..."

"We'll see... So what was it that you needed to talk to us about anyway?"

"Right, it's about Tiffany here. You know how I said that her evolution was different and shouldn't have happened at all?" Catherine continued. I nodded. "Well, before you saw the two of us," I blushed when this mornings scene passed through my head, "I was researching old legends and came across something... Interesting, to say the least."

"Wait... What? Why were you researching in the first place?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"I'm a scientist, Mark. It's natural for us to research. However, I think I stumbled onto something." Tiff moved her face from my chest, looking at her questioningly.

"Well, tell us!" She cried, before curling up in my lap as best as she could.

"Alright, alright. Don't start freaking out on me." She adjusted her hair, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Tiffany here isn't your average Lucario."

Yeah, I know that." I grinned. "She's much more gorgeous than the others." I winked towards Tiff, and she turned tomato red before burying her face back into my chest.

"What I mean is that... She's known as the Alpha Reborn." It took me a moment to process what she just said.

"The Alpha what?"

"The Alpha Reborn. Old legends from a while ago speak of the first Pokemon in the world, called..." Catherine continued, explaining the entire legend to them. "... However, recently, another legend has been found in an abandoned mine that was discovered recently during a tunneling operation, saying that at some point during the next century, a Riolu would be chosen to become a vessel for the Alpha. We don't know why, because the old wooden supports collapsed the ceiling, completely blocking us off from the wall that held the legend, and until we figure out a way to dig it out without collapsing the rest of the mine, we won't know anything else."

"Okay..." I said slowly, thinking for a second. "Do they have any extra powers or something?"

"Other than being the originals, there is nothing besides the fact that they can morph and have a bit more sentience than the others."

"Wait, morphing? Like, as in, into other Pokemon or something?"

"No, not exactly. Most Alphas were able to morph into humans."

"Most?"

"You're asking a lot of questions..." Catherine sighed. "It's only most Alphas, because not all of them decided they wanted to turn into humans. Since they were forced to splice their own DNA, they only partly became human, turning into Pokemorphs."

"Ah... They can do this by will, I assume."

"That... I don't know. I'll be doing a bit more research, so just drop off my meals outside the study door, alright?"

"Sounds like a plan. Shout if you find something." Catherine stood up, stretched, and walked back upstairs. Sighing, I sat there for a while longer, Tiff comfortably napping as I held her. Looking at her, I began to think of when I first met her. Normally, wild Pokemon don't just jump into someone's arms on their own unless they completely trust them, or if there's something special that draws them towards him or her. I'll just have to ask her when she wakes up...

...

I woke up, leaning against the couch with my furry, gorgeous, Pokemon laying down on top of me. Yawning, I tried to sit up, but failed. Guess she was heavier than she looked. Unable to move, I stroked Tiff's fur, watching her chest rise and fall as she slept peacefully. Maybe I shouldn't have watched her. I kept looking at her luscious boobs, blushing as I fought hard not to get an erection. To be honest, I've always had a thing for Pokemon. Don't ask me why, because I have no idea myself. Tiffany groaned, rolled on her back, then squinted up at me, yawning slightly.

I couldn't help but smile at how cute she was.

She smiled back, yelped, then averted her eyes, blushing bright red.

"What? I asked, confused. She paused for a moment, before whispering lightly to me.

"You've... got an erection, and it's poking into my back." My eyes widened, before I blushed a very vibrant red.

"Uhm... I can't do anything until you get off, so..."

"Right... Oh! Right!" She said, hopping off of me.

"I'll be... places..." I stammered, before I rushed out of the living room.

...

"That poor guy..." I thought, before laying back down on the couch. "And poor me, he got me all wet..." I snickered, before jumping back up. I walked upstairs, deciding to see what Catherine was up to. I reached the door and nearly opened it, but decided to listen in first. Pressing my ear against the crack between the door and frame, I listened in. Hearing mostly moans of pleasure, I pulled away, and walked back downstairs with another blush on my face. Nowhere else to go, I walked outside to train for a while, blow off some steam, and just take a walk.

Training itself isn't that bad. I just go through the forest looking for some Pokemon who look strong, beat the crap outta them, then keep fighting. Not much to it. After spending around an hour or two of just fighting, I was starting to get a bit tired and decided to go look for a pond to go cool off in. I walked a bit further from the house, and saw the glimmer of water flash between the trees, walked in that direction and entered a clearing. After making sure nothing around me would attack me, I slipped in, moaning as the cool water massaged my aching muscles. The water was so cooling, relaxing, and slimy... Slimy? Wait!

I leaped out of the water, only to be grabbed by a tentacle from a Tentacool and dragged back in. I could feel his slimy arms roving around my body... Reaching, touching, probing. I couldn't move. His arms were wrapped to tight.

All I could do was scream and hope.

...

"Arceus... I know it's wrong but she's too gorgeous..." I muttered. "I need to take a walk..." I stepped outside, breathing in and relaxing in the cool breeze. I sighed, then took a few steps forward, hearing the familiar crunch of dried leaves and rocks beneath my shoes. "It's so peaceful outside..." I thought to myself, listening to the wildlife. I leaned back and stared at the sky, now turning blue and purple and orange from the setting sun. "I wonder where Tiff is... She'd like to see this..."

Just then, a yelp for help shattered the moment, while a flock of Pidgeys shrieked and flew into the distance. I knew who it was. I could tell.

It was Tiff. I took off running, shedding off my leather jacket to let me run a bit faster.

"Tiff!" I yelled, sprinting into the forest. Another scream. I was starting to get worried. What if I didn't get there fast enough? What if she was kidnapped? I didn't want to know. Finally reaching a clearing, I caught sight of her flailing in the water. I bolted forward and dove in, frantically trying to see in the murky water. Grabbing hold of Tiffany's waist, I felt around until I felt one of the several tentacles and ripped each one off before coming up for air. She scrambled out, while I was dragged back in by the stupid Tentacool. Reaching around, I grabbed the body with both hands and tried to rip him apart, at the same time trying to climb out of the water. His tentacles slid around my body and wrapped me tight, but I managed to grab his arms and tie them in a knot. I surfaced, gasping for air.

"Fucking tentacles... I'm never watching hentai again..." I muttered angrily, hauling the blue Pokemon out of the water. Throwing it up in the air, I kicked it with all my might and grinned satisfactorily as I watched him fly somewhere far away.

"You saved me!" Tiff squealed, hugging me tight. I chuckled, rubbing her wet fur. "Hey..." She whispered, pulling back slightly.

"Hmm?" I looked down into her eyes. Before I knew it, she stood on her toes and kissed me gently on the lips. It lasted no more than a few seconds, but it seemed like an eternity. When she broke the kiss, she had a cute blush on her face, and then sprinted towards the house. Dumbfounded, I stood there watching her go, before grinning again. Feeling a bit more at ease, I strolled back into the forest.

...

I had stopped to pick up my leather jacket, which had landed in a tree along the path I took, so it turned dark a few minutes ago. There was light flickering between the trees in the direction of the house. Cautious, I moved a bit faster, hoping it wasn't a fire of some sort. Instead, when I reached the clearing, candles were lit and placed around the front yard, giving the place a nice, warm glow. Tiff and Catherine were lying down in the grass, pointing to the stars and chatting. I relaxed, knowing that there was no trouble. I tossed the jacket on the ground and lay next to them, listening to them talk about the stars and the history of the world and of Pokemon. A few minutes later, I heard Catherine yawn and get up.

"I'm going to bed..." She said groggily. "Behave... You two..." And with that, she stumbled into the house and shut the door behind her. Tiff yawned as well, and I felt her snuggle up next to me. Eventually, she rolled over and hugged me tight, and promptly fell asleep with a blush and a small smile on her face.

I sighed, stared up at the sky for one last time, feeling the waves of sleep crash into me.

...

**A/N: Well there you have it folks, a bit of a Yuri scene, naughty teasing, and some more plot stuff. I never knew writing a 4k chapter would be so bad, especially when you have writers block. I was starting to run out of ideas to keep this chapter going to be quite honest. But never fear! I always have a spare idea somewhere. ****Oh yeah, there's a new character that'll be coming into play soon. You'll be introduced with him next chapter.**

**Status on that other story that I had a spurt of inspiration to write? Yeah... Didn't turn out as expected. A bit to... graphical. I had to trash the idea, so I spent that extra time coming up with more ideas.**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. To those who don't like Yuri and stuff like that, I apologize. I kinda had to go through with it. It would be torture to start a scene then just stop it, wouldn't it?**

**Love you guys. Enjoy and see you next chapter!**

**-LovingShadow**


End file.
